1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire connector, and, more particularly, to an electric wire connector that is capable of connecting electric wires to each other without peeling off sheaths of the respective electric wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connection between two or more separate electric wires may be achieved using a method of peeling sheaths of the electric wires, connecting exposed cores of the electric wires, and wrapping the connected cores with an insulating tape.
In the method using insulating tape, however, a tool for twisting the cores of the electric wires is needed. Furthermore, the connection operation is complicated and troublesome. In addition, safety against electric shock is not guaranteed.